Chapter 2/Vulcan defense
(Space, Vulcan border) The Federation defense fleet approaches the system as a Vulcan and Androian combined fleet fight the Borg fleet, the USS Intrepid leads the fleet into the fight. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The bridge crew are ready for the battle as the red lights flash and the console screens have the running red lights on them flashing, as Captain Kira looks at the main viewer seeing the battle. Typhuss walks around the bridge at the various stations that are occupied by his crewmembers as a few crewmembers go by him on the bridge as he walks down the steps and walks in front of the helm and ops consoles and looks at the viewer. The Vulcan Andorian fleet are taking a serve beating by the Borg fleet sir Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at the ops console then over her shoulder at Captain Kira. Lieutenant O'Neill, tell the fleet we are going in says Typhuss as he walks back to his command chair. She nods and sends the signal to all ships in the fleet. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid and fleet are heading into the battle and four Borg probes head towards the approaching Federation defense fleet, as phasers, photon torpedoes, and Borg energy beams and torpedoes streak across the darkness of space the Intrepid takes a few hits from incoming Borg fire as probes fly by the ship. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The crew hangs on as the ship takes several hits from the torpedo. Shields are holding Lieutenant Curtis says looking at the tactical console. Target the lead Borg probe and fire transphasic torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis pressed the fire button. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid fires a spread of transphasic torpedoes and destroys the lead Borg probe the ship flies over the debris field as a Borg tactical cube fires at the Sovereign class starship. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew hangs onto their stations. Shield's down to 67% direct hit to their shield emitters no damage Lieutenant Curtis reports as another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. The F-302 fighter-interceptor squadron where are they Colonel Carter asked as she sees the Borg fleet doing battle with the Federation fleet, 300 to 5,000 Borg cubes appear as they're beating the Federation fleet to death. The Captain's fighter squadron is 2.3 kilometers and closing says Lieutenant O'Neill as she looks at her console. (Space, Vulcan border) The F-302 fighter-interceptor squadron is approaching the fleet doing battle with the Borg fleet. (Captain Kira's F-302) Captain we're approaching the fight, photons and quantums are loaded and ready to fire one fighter pilot says over the comm. Acknowledged says Typhuss as he looks at the battle. He looks at the Borg forces flying and shooting at the Starfleet and ally forces then gives the go order. Typhuss several Borg torpedoes are punching through our shields Colonel Carter says over the comm. Typhuss looks at the Intrepid from his F-302 and looks worried about his ship. Then Typhuss gives a order to his fighter squadron about his ship. (Vulcan space) The Federation defense fleet is getting beaten badly by the Borg as the F-302 fighter-interceptor squadron being led by Captain Kira aren't doing so well either.